Forbidden City in the Sky
The Forbidden City in the Sky is the palatial city that rests in the clouds above China and is the home of Emperor Pi, his family and a city filled with sentient Pandas. The city is huge and sparsely populated and Emperor Pi uses the sentient pandas in lieu of eunuchs. Instead of water features, the city uses the clouds from beneath it as decorative works, such as cloud fountains and ponds. The city is made up of several palaces, one of which includes the Fauna of Mirrors, a room of mirrors that show reflections of oneself across the Multiverse. Emperor Pi claimed he used it for dressing. However when Iriana Emp used the mirrors, one of her alternate selves, a PowerPlayer, charged through and into the NeSiverse, destroying the Fauna of Mirrors. The Forbidden City The Forbidden City in the Sky is a large city built with ancient Chinese architecture and wide roads. While there are many houses for the panda people, it is clear that the city was built around the many palaces - all for the exclusive use of Emperor Pi and the royal family. The city has trees but no water. Instead of water features, the city has cloud decorations - fountains that use cloud mist, lakes filled with cloud and "cloudfalls" where mist falls down like water. There's even woodland in the floating cityNeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1608 written by Britt the Writer. Fauna of Mirrors Based upon the Chinese myth, fauna of the mirrorsWikipedia, Fauna of Mirrors article., the Fauna of Mirrors in the Forbidden City in the Sky is a large dressing room filled with many mirrorsNeS2 Page #41, NeS2 Post #1614 written by Gebohq the Writer. Emperor Pi claimed that he used the mirrors to check his appearance, however the mirrors didn't reflect the real world, it showed alternate versions of the person standing in front of those mirrors. When Emperor Pi used the mirrors he claimed he only saw himself because he is a Minor Character and not important enough to have alternate versions of himself across the Multiverse. When Iriana Emp, a princess and wannabe ruler in her own right, stood before the mirrors the NeS Heroes could see many different Irianas in each mirror. Usually this wouldn't pose a problem, however one alternate version of Iriana Emp was a PowerPlayer, having inherited the mantle from her father Highemperor, and she was able to smash through the mirror's temporal boundary and crash into the NeSiverse from her own. When she, Highempress, did this, she smashed all mirrors of the roomNeS2 Page #41, NeS Post #1616 written by Britt the Writer. Notes & Inconsistencies "The fauna of mirrors Chinese myth was mentioned by Gebohq the Writer but was probably not meant to be anything more than a reference. I investigated the myth and the idea of the alternate universe reflections arose and, in turn, the idea of a Powerplaying Iriana Emp based on the Highemperor model." ~ Britt the Writer References External References Massassi Temple References Category:Location